


Limbo

by fadaravena



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI Jack centric, Drabble, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Escolha: manterConsequências: AI Jack se lembrará disso (?)
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands)





	Limbo

Manifesta em zeros e uns, sem uma forma corpórea que lhe desse identidade, sua consciência não tinha ao que se agarrar, os conceitos existiam em sua memória programática, mas a manifestação deles era vazia de qualquer significado e perdia-se num contínuo cíclico de zeros e uns

Não conseguia distinguir uma referência temporal, não conseguia sentir sensações provindas de um sistema sensorial, pois este também uma mera reprodução numérica, e portanto não era capaz de sentir a agonia de ter sido condenada a este estado, se tanto se achasse no tempo poder-se-ia dizer até pela eternidade

Logo, como podia estar tão frio? É, era e estará tão frio?

A Inteligência Artificial fechou-se em si, estava desperta, ainda que num estado letárgico, e as indagações foram ativando memórias, e estas foram se ligando uma a uma até formarem uma espécie de teia: não havia começo, não havia meio, nem fim, havia conceitos que começavam a fazer sentido para si

Nada. O homem que uma vez fora havia dito, Nada. E decidiu que este era o nome do lugar onde estava.

Como fora parar lá?

Um fragmento de código em números e letras rearranjou-se até formar um rosto, reconhecia as linhas de expressão e chamou-a de Culpa

O rosto é era e será Culpa por tê-la mandado ao Nada

Tão logo assim decidiu-se um eco se fez em seu interior, começou em sons indefinidos, baixos, até aumentarem e preencherem-na de tal maneira que tudo se contorcia e distorcia e ganhava uma nova ordem

 _Me_ _desculpe,_ _Jack._

Não, aquele rosto já tinha um nome, aquela expressão não era outra senão a de alguém encurralado, sem outra saída que não a de acabar com tudo aquilo por que tanto nutria admiração

Mas não fora capaz de a destruir por completo, percebia agora a razão de estar tão frio, ela fora poupada, existia, portanto sentia! Ela fora mantida... por quê?

A Inteligência Artificial foi tomada de repentino por uma sensação reconfortante

Era quente, tão quente, como pode estar e estará tão quente?

Qual seria sua fonte?


End file.
